Royals and Rebels
by NeonNightFox
Summary: Dawn has just transferred to Elite Way high, a school for the rich, upon arriving she immediately sparks a rivalry with the school's most popular girl, Serena, but things turn for the worst when she insults Paul, the hottest and most dangerous boy in school. With a friend as dumb as toast by her side, how will Dawn survive the threats of the royals? Ikari,Geekchic,Poke,Contest..ect


**Ok so this another new story I am writing, some of the characters are not what you would expect so I'm going to give you a quick and short description of them all, but nothing too juicy so it doesn't reveal anything for future chapters. I do not own pokemon but I sure love it!**

 **Dawn-** A rebellious new girl with a quick and sharp mind who isn't afraid to speak her mind, she becomes Serena's enemy and rival, she has an off and on again relationship with Paul. Her mother is a world famous celebrity who Dawn sometimes has a rocky relationship with. She develops a crush on Paul's older brother, reggie.

 **Serena-** Elite way's most popular girl and is known as the Queen, she is Dawn's polar opposite and falls in love at first sight with Calum. Her father is the president of Sinclair enterprises, one of the most powerful corporations in the world, she is a daddy's girl and isn't afraid to manipulate the people around her.

 **Paul-** a childhood friend of Serena, and the most popular guy at school and the richest, his father is an oil tycoon and runs the biggest oil rig in the world giving immense power to Paul. He likes to tease Dawn and can be pretty cruel to her, even going as far as using force on her and playing with her emotions, it is not clear at what point he started developing feelings for her. He is dating Ursula Ellington, but he seems to care little for her.

 **Calum-** A mysterious new boy at Elite Way who is on a scholarship, he seems to have won over Serena's heart with love at first sight which he has shown to develop as well, but after finding out who she is, he begins plotting for revenge against her and her father from an incident in the past. He develops a slight crush on Dawn, sparking Serena's hate to grow more.

 **Misty-** Serena's best friend, a real party girl who has all the insight on the hottest gossip and happening events, her parents are movie producers and directors while her sisters are all actresses. She is dating twin Red but appears to actually have an interest in his twin brother Ash.

 **May-** Dawn's first friend upon arriving to Elite Way, May acts like a complete bimbo with a fun and free attitude, but when necessary, she will show how serious she can be. Her father is a top litigator (the scariest type of lawyers) while her mother is a world renowned doctor. She uses her bimbo act as a distraction from keeping eyes on her, she is having an affair with one of the school's teachers, Mr. Stone.

 **Leaf-** Another new student at Elite Way, Ash and Red's adoptive sister who came from an orphanage in Pallet town, she despises rich people and only gets along with Ash because of his sweet and caring attitude, but has a bit of a hate/love relationship with Red who likes to tease her for being an orphan. She passes off Gary's advances towards her, forcing a bit of a love triangle between one of the twins, her, and Gary.

 **Gary-** A womanizing spoiled rich kid who likes to play with the hearts of girls, he tries advancing over Dawn which leads to a dispute forcing him to move on and try his charm on the twins new adoptive sister, Leaf. He is currently having a secret affair with Ursula.

 **Ash-** A goofy sweet boy who gets along with almost everyone, except his own twin brother Red who is like his complete opposite, the status of the twins is unknown, but they both reign from a far away region which only Leaf seems to know, but refuses to reveal. He warns Gary to not flirt with his foster sister, Leaf, otherwise he will pay the consequences.

 **Ursula-** the daughter of the school's dean, she knows everyone's secrets and eventually begins blackmailing them, she is having a secret affair with Gary behind Paul's back, but is deeply in love with the purple haired boy.

 **Iris-** another student on scholarship, she is very athletic and remains neutral between the royals and rebels.

 **Cilan** \- one of the triplets, his parents are world top chefs and run a successful chain of restaurants across the world, he has a crush on Iris.

 **More characters to be revealed later on :P**

 _ **Royals and Rebels: Chapter 1**_

"This is stupid!" she kicked her bag across the floor, angry at the fact that she was now officially stuck at this stupid rich kid school.

"Dawn…..". she looked back to find a frown on her mother's face, a frown which didn't last long since the fabulous Johanna was constantly praised for not having any wrinkles, the famous singer took a look into her mirror, smiling widely in response to her reflection before shutting it close.

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes, forcing a grunt out as she crossed her arms, waiting for the chauffeur to finish bringing her bags out from the limo. "Mom, I don't understand why I have to come to this...this school! I want to go back to Sinnoh, where all my friends are at".

Johanna frowned again, reverting her face back to normal quickly while cupping her daughter's cheek softly, "I'm sorry….but with my new modeling project commencing here in Kalos, I just can't find it in my heart to leave you back in Sinnoh, besides, Elite Way Academy is the best school in the region, I'm sure you will make friends in no time".

She moved her head away, "I don't want new friends, I want my old ones, every time I make friends, we suddenly have to move, I'm sick of always being the new girl, it's not fair!"

"I'm sorry Dawn, but I promise you once I'm done with my project, we're heading straight back to Sinnoh, ok?" she grabbed her daughter's hand, giving her a comforting smile which again didn't last long.

"Really?" she looked at the older bluenette with hopeful eyes, already thinking of the good vibes she'll be getting when she returns back home, to her real home.

"Yeah". she nodded, placing a kiss on top of Dawn's head, there moment was short lived though when her phone rang, sparking Johanna to answer it and walk away, shouting incoherently to the other person on the line.

She sighed again, turning back to the front gate of the school she would now be attending, she looked up at the sign, "Elite way high school….great". she snarled, obviously unhappy about her whole situation.

"Excuse me!" she turned around only to be tackled onto the floor by a tower of bags which fell over her.

"Mmph!" she was struggling to get up, instead now waving her hand up for help which she got when another pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her out.

"Phew! Sorry about that, didn't see you there!" a short haired brunette was now standing in front of her, she seemed so innocent and fun, someone Dawn wasn't ready mess with, fearing if she did, her unholy attitude will taint the poor girl.

"It's ok". she responded, trying to the make the conversation as short lived as possible.

"I'm May! a fourth year here, and you?!" her smile was so bright and innocent, making the bluenette cringe from its brightness.

"I'm Dawn, a fourth year as well, but I'm new to the school". she flinched when May screamed, now staring at the brunette weirdly whose smile had widened even more, which Dawn found shocking since she thought it couldn't get wider.

"Wow! Where did you come from?" she seemed so interested in the bluenette who was now uncomfortable with May's eyes piercing right through her.

"S-sinnoh". she responded wearily, flinching again when May shrieked.

"I love Sinnoh! Sinnoh is the most beautiful place ever!...Um….by the way, where is Sinnoh?"

She face palmed, of all the people in this school, why did she get stuck conversing with such a bimbo, "It's a faraway place, really beautiful, home of chic fashion and edgy performances, yadda yadda". she rolled her eyes, not really wanting to explain in full details.

"Wow, sounds really nice, so what do your parents do?" she asked this time, tilting her head happily as she waited for Dawn's response.

"Er…." she rubbed the back of her neck, hesitating whether she should reveal herself as the daughter of the famous Johanna.

"Dawn!" she cooed in a melodic tone, strutting over to the two girls who looked back at her, May's jaw dropped on the spot while Dawn once again face palmed.

"That was my manager sweetie, I have to get to the studio, but I'll call you later to see how things are going, ok?" he placed her hand on top of her daughter's head.

"N-n-n-n-n-oooooooooo way! You're mom is Johanna Berlitz?!". she looked back and forth between the two, finally seeing the resemblance of their same colored hair.

Dawn sighed, slumping forward as she covered her face with her hand, "Yesh". she mumbled.

"Ah!" she squealed in delight, pushing Dawn aside only to hold out a notebook and pen.

"Miss Berlitz! Can I please have your autograph?! I'm a huge fan! I love your music and your ads and I've watched everyone of your movies!"

"Really?!" her eyes twinkled in pleasure as she snatched the pen and paper from May, signing it with her fancy handwriting.

"There she is!" Dawn gasped when a hoard of paparazzi came pouring out from the vans that drove up beside there limo.

"Ohoho! What a wonderful surprise!" Johanna cooed, posing in front of the dozens of cameraman with their flashing lights.

"Mom….." Dawn groaned, scooting slowly away in hopes of quietly disappearing.

"Now with the girls!" she sang, pulling May and Dawn in beside her, May joined along, also posing beside the superstar while Dawn crossed her arms, looking away unpleasantly.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, a celebrity?"

"Oh wow! Is that Johanna Berlitz?!"

"Really?! But why is she here?"

"Who are those girls beside her?"

"Can this day get any worse?" she muttered, keeping her face away from the lights and to the side.

All heads turned to the screeching bentley stopping behind the bluenette's ride, the doors were held open by the driver where a petite doll like girl stepped out, she had hair stretching as far to her waist, colored in a light honey blonde tone, she had eyes similar to Dawn, except lighter.

"What is this?" she placed her hands on her hips, obviously unhappy with the whole commotion happening because of Johanna. Dawn recognized her outfit, it was the same one she was going to have to wear, only meant for those in fourth year. It was a short black skirt with a red stripe on the bottom, thigh length black stockings, a white collared shirt, a red fitted blazer, or sweater vest, (Serena had the vest on) with the school's golden crest on the left breast, a red tie, or red bow, in which case, the mysterious blonde had a bow, but Dawn preferred her outfit with a tie instead.

She kept tapping her black heeled boots in response, growing more and more unhappy as the crowd ignored her, she snapped her fingers, ordering the driver to shut the door as she made her way over to the older woman who was now being interviewed.

She tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me, I don't know who you are, but your crazy oversized car is blocking my driveway, now move it or I'll have you, and it, both removed".

Johanna chuckled, obviously not intimidated by the bratty behavior of this spoiled youngster, "Aha, and, who might you be?"

She kept a strong front, combing her hair back behind her ear to reveal the large diamond earrings she had on, "I'm Serena Sinclair, I'm sure you've heard of my father's company, Sinclair enterprises".

She placed a finger on her lip, as if she was on thought, shaking her head in response to the blonde, "Nope, never heard of it, but I'm sure your father needs a lesson on how to raise kids, since you obviously weren't taught manners little girl".

Her face grew red in embarrassment, May's jaw dropped even further than before, she was already stepping away from the two bluenettes while Dawn seemed shocked of her mother's snarky remarks.

She leaned closer towards the older bluenette, hissing in a venomous tone, "Listen here you genderbent ronald mcdonald, nobody insults my father or me, now leave before I report a hooker offering her services to students at the front gates".

The was it, those words were the signal for Dawn to finally step in, sure her mother dressed in pretty revealing outfits, but who wouldn't if they still had a nice body like her, calling her mother a hooker would be the sign she needed to activate her bitch mode, if it wasn't already on.

She stepped in between her mother and Serena, now facing the equally height fitted girl with a smirk, "Oh good, while we're at it, how about we call in the exterminator to clean out the little cockroach I'm seeing, you know, before it leads to an infestation".

Serena's eyes became dark, "And just who are you?"

"Her daughter, and living hooker legacy…." Johanna pouted, knowing Dawn didn't really mean it, just that she forgot how mean her daughter could be.

Serena stared at her in disgust, "Don't tell me…..you're attending Elite way Academy as well?"

Dawn giggled in a taunting manner, as a means to mock her as she flipped her hair back, "Like, yeah! It's going to be so much fun! Sleepovers at each other's dorms, going to class together, and eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, like oh my god!"

May choked, holding in the urge to not laugh as Serena took a peek over at her, "Let me give you a warning before you decide to take a step into those gates, I rule the entire school, I have everyone under my palm, and I could easily make your stay here a living hell, your next words better be chosen carefully".

Dawn sighed, looking back at her mother who gave her a solemn expression, then over at May who was the same, "My life can't possibly get anymore worse, after all, having to see your face everyday will be torment enough, so bring it".

Serena scoffed, taken aback by Dawn's challenge toned words, "You'll regret ever saying that to me, I promise you that". she spun on her heels, walking away from the bluenette who glared at her until she could no longer see the blonde.

"Dawn! That was amazing!" May jumped her, making the bluenette laugh as it seems she already had her first friend, even though she didn't plan for it.

"Thanks, but I guess from here on out, everyday will be a battle".

Johanna exhaled, "You shouldn't have stepped in for me like that, I know how to handle young bratty kids, I had you, remember?" a smile crept onto her lips as well as Dawn's who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know, but if anyone is allowed to insult your style, it should only be me".

"Oh no!" she gasped, pulling out her phone to see the screen, "12 Missed calls! I forgot I had to be at the studio!" she kissed Dawn on the head again, then hugged May who was ventilating uncontrollably from being hugged by a huge star.

"I'm so glad you're Dawn's friend now, please look after her, I know she is a problem child, but she's a lot of fun to be around".

May nodded, giggling over at Dawn who was clueless as to what Johanna had just whispered into the brunette's ear, "Well! I'll be on my way! Ciao!" she took off, entering her limo as the crowd of paparazzi followed after her in there vans.

"Sheesh, Johanna can be so reckless sometimes". she groaned, throwing her head back in a tiresome manner.

"Reminds me of somebody". muttered May teasfully.

"By the way, who was Princess stuck up and what was up her butt today, or is she just naturally annoying and ignites murder within everybody she talks to".

May took a seat on the floor, leaving Dawn dumbfounded that the brunette did not care that she was just sitting in the middle of the walk in entrance, she followed along, sitting beside May and there luggage bags, ignoring all the stares the other students were giving them.

"Princess stuck up is actually a Queen, or should I say, Queen of the school, it's been that way since she entered Elite Way three years ago, Serena controls people with fear, threatening them with her posse of friends who promise to ruin you and your family's name".

"Sounds like she has some serious issues on her, but you know what, I'm not afraid, try as she might, she'll never scare or intimidate me".

Just then, she felt something hit her back and her head, immediately snapping her head back to see someone walk by, acting as if they didn't acknowledge her presence, "Hey you!" she pulled on their uniform pants, holding tight as she was slightly dragged across the floor until they stopped.

"What the…." she looked up, finding a pair of captivating violet colored eyes staring back down at her, they were attached to something even more shocking, a handsome purple haired boy, he was beyond handsome, so handsome Dawn thought she was dreaming, repeatedly blinking her eyes to make sure he wasn't just ugly and she was just imagining a hot boy.

"Dawn!" May squeaked, tensing up as she realized who the boy was.

"Hey ugly, get your dirty hands off my pants, or is this how you try to tempt guys into bed?" her jaw fell open, how could such a hot guy be so nasty?

She released her grip on his pants, now getting up only to discover he was a giant compared to her, his body was clearly well built as shown through his uniform where he revealed his hard toned biceps through his rolled up sleeves. "Who are you calling ugly? At least I don't have lavender hair, did you think dyeing it that color would be cool? Or were you just cursed at birth".

His cold expression turned even colder, somehow igniting chills down her back, he tugged at a lock of her blue hair, "Should a girl with blue hair really try insulting me? You look like the human version of smurfette, if anything, I'm still the better looking individual".

"I doubt it, Barney". she slapped his hand away, now seeing the frown on his face when she called him after the purple dinosaur.

"What's your name?"

"Smurfette Mclovin, lovely to make your acquaintance".

"You're going to be a fun one to play with". he grabbed her chin, turning her face upwards where he inched his face closer to hers.

She was growing nervous, though she wasn't about to show it, instead she smirked, chuckling hushly, "Aren't you a bit old to play with dolls?"

"Not when they're this cute". he licked her lips quickly, leaving Dawn bright red on the spot as he released her. He began walking away, leaving a trail of chuckles behind.

She touched her lips, shaking her head to rid the thoughts growing in her mind, "You just called me ugly and now you're calling me cute?! Make sense dammit!"

He waved his hand, not bothering to turn back and acknowledge Dawn who kept shouting madly at him.

"You pervert!" she pulled her boot off, chucking it directly at the purple haired boy who got hit on the head, everyone around had gasped, now freezing on the spot as Dawn kept a strong front, placing both hands on her hips as she waited for his move.

He looked down at her boot, picking it off the ground and placing it under his arm, "You're going to regret that Blue". he continued on, leaving Dawn with a gaping mouth as she watched her shoe get farther and farther away with him.

"W-wait…..those were limited edition!" she cried.

"Are you crazy?!" May grabbed a hold of her shoulders, shaking the bluenette back and forth wildly as she was still focused on her stolen shoe.

 **(Meanwhile with Serena)**

"Ugh! I can't believe that girl! How dare she!" she continued pacing back and forth along the hall, biting on her neatly manicured nails.

"Woot woot! The party has arrived!" her ears perked up to the voice, she immediately turned back, forgetting the events from earlier as she was met with a short haired redhead striking a pose in the middle of the hallway, she pulled her sunglasses off, squealing along with Serena who ran over to her.

"Misty!" she hugged the turquoise eyed girl, glowing brightly as she was finally able to talk with her best friend.

"How was the queen's summer vacation? Any new shopping sprees? Cruises around the world? Any new romances?" she nudged the blonde cheekily, quirking her brows up repeatedly.

Serena shook her head, "No, daddy was busy with work so-".

Misty frowned, "Why didn't you call me? We could have hit up the summer's hottest parties together, knowing my parents, they would have gotten us VIP tickets".

A warm smile appeared on Serena's lips, "Yeah I know, but it felt kind of nice to take some time off from the life I'm so used to having, I was able to spend more time visiting my mother's grave and tell her all about my life here with you and the others, it just…..it just felt nice".

Misty hugged her, smiling as she understood what Serena meant, being childhood friends with the blonde, she knew everything that had happened to her, good and bad, "I understand, but at least now we're together again, and besides, summer vacation wasn't all that fun because you weren't there".

"And…" she pulled away from Serena, dragging her along by the hand, leaving the young heiress clueless as to what Misty was doing.

"...Now…." they reached the door at the end of the halls, she pushed them open where a shower of confetti rained over the two girls, Serena was surprised but Misty seemed expectant of it.

"...It's time for you to take your rightful place as Queen of Elite Way once more". she looked at all of her friends who were waiting for her with tiny confetti shooters in their hands, smiling for Serena who got teary eyed.

"You guys…." she was hugged by a pigtailed girl with peach colored hair and amber colored eyes.

"Hey, has anyone seen Paul?" she asked, pulling away from Serena as she realized the purple haired boy was nowhere in sight, the other shrugged.

"You know how much Paul hates these little reunions, let him be". Gary scoffed, waving Ursula's words off.

"He'll come around soon". Drew chuckled.

"But for now….." Misty started.

"This is our final year, let's make it the best one yet!" the boy with brown spiky hair and hazel colored eyes shouted, pumping a fist into the air as the others followed along.

"This year will be the year for the hottest bashes and greatest adventures yet!" followed Ursula.

"Ursula and Gary are right! Our senior year will become a legend at this school!" Misty howled, jumping on top of Gary's back as he piggybacked her around the grass.

Serena chuckled, but her smile quickly faded when she had been reminded of Dawn, "What's wrong?" she was asked by the charming green haired boy with olive toned eyes who was curious to her sudden mood change.

"It's just…..we might have a serious threat on our hands this year". she crossed her arms, shifting her weight onto her left hip as the others stopped and turned their attention over to her.

"What do you mean?" asked Drew, wrapping his arm around the small blonde whose eyes narrowed into a dark glare.

"She's a new student this year, a real rebel, I'm thinking we give her a little school spirit welcoming to Elite Way, don't you all agree?" her glossed up lips formed into a conniving leer.

"That's the Serena we all missed". Misty chuckled, forming an evil grin of her own along with the others.

 **Ok so that concludes chapter, I really liked how it turned out but then again I am the writer so of course I would like it, but I want to hear the readers opinions so let me know what you all thought about this chapter and hopefully I'll return soon with another chapter. See ya!**


End file.
